


On the Other Side of the Fence

by VGGorilla



Category: Brother Complex - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGGorilla/pseuds/VGGorilla
Summary: The same lab that was responsible for the serum that changed Rose has a job for Jack, one that only he can do because of his close relations with a few particular women. Looking into alternate realities can test your real relationships, however.
Comments: 1





	1. ARRIVAR project

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based upon the comic 'Brother Complex' made by Night647.  
> It can be found for free here: https://tapas.io/series/Brother-Complex  
> It only has 200 or so pages at the time of writing this, and the art rapidly gets better.

The all too nondescript building sat before him in all of its modesty. Like the other buildings in the industrial area it was bland. It looked so generic that it would seem like the ideal place for a secret organization to hide out in. 'No one would ever expect a such a place to house us!' was probably said aloud by at least one person who chose this location for their black programs. Though the same could be said for all of the neighboring warehouses and factory styled structures.

Maybe _I'm just overthinking it because I know better._

Jack exhaled and shook his head. A call from his father drew him to the building he once sneaked into. Though looking at all the cameras now, he knew he was never not being watched once he was in sight of the building. He was let in, like he would be again now. He almost ignored the call from his adoptive father but decided to humor him at least. It could have been something important regarding Rose. Frank was scant on details, but told Jack as much; he needed him for a job that only Jack could do. As to why, he could only say as mush that involved Rose and Jack's relation to each other. The only reason Jack had agreed was to get a heads up to any shenanigans that Rose might get involved in. With a sigh he crossed onto the property of the not-as-it-seems building through a gap in the chain link fence. Once more into the place that permanently changed his sister's and his life.

“Would it kill ya to use the gate, kid.” The security guard who let him in was a little mad to see Jack again. It was the same guy who first spotted Megan and Jack when they broke in.“You know how much trouble you got me in last time you were here?”

Jack smirked as he followed behind, led deep into the bowels of the facility. “Sorry, there's no entrance through the fence on that side.” The guard huffed, “yeah whatever.” They passed through various halls and down multiple flights of stairs. All the halls very very similar with clinical white lights illuminating beige walls and white linoleum tiled floors. The only changes were the the gnarled web of pipes, wires, and cables overhead plus the numbers stenciled on to each door. It felt like they went down 5 stories but it was hard to tell with no windows. “Isn't there an elevator?” Jack mused.

“Full of stuff you're not allowed to see. Stuff _I'm_ not allowed to see.” The guard muttered. “Pricks won't let me see the cool stuff or let me carry a P90.” He waved his arms in the air, no longer talking to Jack, venting as he lead his guest. “No Miles, you have to be discrete. You can't wear the cool body armor or carry the cool gun, you have to look like a rent a cop from a strip mall. How the hell am I supposed to pick up one of the scientist babes if I wear this!” The ranting continued on until they reached a steel door with a red 167 and an intercom beside the door on the wall. The guard pressed the button on it. “Director. Secretary. I have Mr. Knight here.” There was a short pause before the shrill buzz of an electronic lock opening signaled that the door was open. The guard pushed it open and Jack followed behind.

Past the door was a wide room dominated by a massive machine covered in a spiderweb of wires and tubes flowing with sky blue fluid. A half dozen men and women in lab coats attended to the huge device, hurriedly skirting from console to console. Hooked up to this was a chair like those in a dentist's office equipped with some massive mechanism that would sit atop someones head. Standing beside the chair was the secretary and the director, Jack's father. Almost immediately Jack was beginning to regret coming here. The secretary tapped the Director's shoulder, notifying him to his son's presence.

“Thanks for bringing him here. You may return to your post.”

Miles spun on his heel and walked out, muttering something about being made to do bitch work.

“Sorry about Miles' attitude. The whole angry and rude security guard does a lot to keep nosy kids away.” He smirked, “Sometimes not enough though. Here, let's take a seat.” He gestured to a few folding chairs set up around a table. Jack obliged and sat across from his dad. “Lily come sit with us too.” The secretary sat next to Frank. Jack finally spoke.

“So what is this all about.”

Frank's brow furrowed, “A how 'Nice to see you, how are you doing' would have been nice.”

“You called me here for something involving Rose and myself. I just want to know what you have planned.”

Lilly rolled her eyes behind her glasses and Frank pulled on his shirt collar to try to hide his frustration. “I'm extending an olive branch here, can you try to be civil?”

Jack thought for a moment, eyes darting between Frank and Lily. He sighed and relaxed slightly. “Fine. You could have just done whatever you wanted to without telling me anyway.”

Frank relaxed likewise into his chair, slumping his shoulders ever so little. “Good, so I called you here for a job that you have unique qualifications for considering your proximity to Rose and her friends. You are closer and are in a position to know more about them psychologically better than any of our researchers. So-”

Jack cut in, “I'm not spying them for you.”

“I'm not asking you for that. Well not exactly the ones you know.” Frank grinned at Jack's confusion showing through a cocked eyebrow subtle twist of the head. “Lily if you could explain this machine behind us.” The secretary adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat.

“Before us is the child of the of some of our best from neuroscience and quantum entanglement divisions: the Alternate Reality Remote Indexing and Viewing Apparatus for Research version 2.0. Or ARRIVAR for short.” A few of the scientists interjected.

“We were so close to a great acronym. The ARRIVAL project had such a nice ring to it.”

“Just say Dr. Watanabe named it.”

“You guys suck!” One with a thick accent yelled out.

Lily cleared her throat and the scientists shut their mouths. “Anyway this machine allows you to experience the actions of yourself from an alternate reality. However not anyone can use this, it is calibrated for a specific signature comprising of a full sequence of a subjects DNA of subjects involved and a focused ideal. That ideal being the serum that your sister received. Other things I am not at liberty to tell you and you do not have the multiple doctorates that would be required to even begin to make sense of said classified information are involved as well.” Jack was not impressed by this.

“Do you two even know how it works?”

Lily and franked looked at each other and back to Jack.

“Absolutely not.”

“Haven't the faintest.”

One of the scientist snickered in the background. The director took over the explanation.

“What we, no, _I_ want you to do use this machine to check into alternate realities in which subject Briar, Rose, received a different serum or had a different genetic makeup. Any things that would alter the results. The information you experience will be logged and use for future research. Any questions?” Frank folded his hands upon the table and waited for a response from his son. Jack looked stared incredulously at his adoptive father.

“Are you serious?”

“Absolutely.”

“This sound like a load of bullsh-”

“It works, I've used it.” Frank frowned. His eyes betrayed fury then grief for a split second. “I know all to well that this is the real deal.” Jack was caught of guard by his dad's reaction for a second but regained his composure.

“What will be done with the information from this?”

“Useful information will be vital for avoiding any future missteps regarding our biological augmentation program. It will be an important vanguard against unnecessary suffering.” Frank could see the coming refusal in his son's eyes. It was time for the trump card. “This may also uncover any future complications Rose or her friends might have.” Frank could see Jack's eyes widen at the mention of Rose, _those two were too close for their own good_.

Jack crossed his arms, looked down, and thought about this for a moment. It could help Rose, Mimi, and Eclair if something were to ever happen to them. Other people he would never meet too. The information could be highly personal for all of them however. He couldn't let the eggheads here peer through the private lives of Rose and the rest. He lifted his head to meet Frank's awaiting gaze, the defiance had left his eyes much to the Director's internal delight. _Gotcha._ He knew all the answers to the coming questions that Jack would field.

“There might be stuff from our private lives i-”

“All personal information will be culled by the Secretary personally, nothing will ever reach the scientists unless it his of great importance. Even then it will be heavily sanitized.”

“But what about Rose? Does she kno-”

“No, and we don't know how she will react to this. You can tell her at your digression however.”

“You said it was a job, will I get -”

“Paid? Do this enough and it will easily put you and Rose through the best college you can buy your way into. Which is all of them.”

Jack furrowed his brow in deep thought. Frank felt a bead of sweat form on his brow. This was going to be a curve ball that could make or break his whole gambit. With a cleared throat Jack threw his wrench into well timed gears.

“What If I experience something that I do not want to remember? What If something happens to me, or Rose that will haunt me.” Jack raised his voice to a near yell, “I don't want to see-”

“We have a contingency for that.” Lily saved the day, calm and cool in a way Frank wished she would be more often. “A way of removing unwanted memories form the previous few hours. We call it an amnestic.”

Jack looked at her with a questioning glare that slowly softened into a smile.

“Is it a baseball bat?”

“No, it's a drink.”

“Vodka?”

Lily shook her head and suppressed a giggle. “I wish.” All three relaxed into their chairs as the atmosphere lightened considerably. Jack looked to his father in a way Frank hadn't seen in a long time, it quickly changed back to something more cold as Jack caught himself. It made him happy but conflicted deep down. He planned deception on his son and was rewarded in a way he wanted but didn't plan for, even for a second. He stood from his chair and outstretched his hand.

“Do we have a deal?”

Jack paused for a moment, mulling it all over. He stood and took the offered hand, “I'll do it, for Rose's sake. Not for science or for you. But I'll do it.”

“Good enough for me.”

“One last question.” Jack gestured to the machine dominating the room. “Why didn't they use learning instead of research in the acronym it make it 'ARRIVAL'.”

Lily and Frank stared blankly for a second. Lily turned around and yelled at all of the scientists who not so subtly eavesdropped on their conversation. “YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF DUMBASSES!”

* * *

It didn't take terribly long to get back home. Though by now the sun hung low over the horizon, giving the sky it's amber glow to the west. He was just around the corner from his house and would be there in a minute. Jack's phone buzzed, a text from Megan. 'You told Rose that you went over to my house after school?' He felt a knot form in his stomach, this wouldn't be good. He tapped away on the keyboard, hands shaking slightly.

'I had to go somewhere without her knowing'

Megan replied immediately, 'Well she came by to surprise you' 'She was pretty aggro'

Jack was in front of his house now. He could feel the sweat beginning to form, Rose was going to be in a foul mood. Swallowing hard, he bit the bullet and resigned himself to his fate. Only a few steps from the front door and his body was screaming to run. Then the door swung open and Jack hoped it was his mom. It wasn't. Rose stood in the doorway still in her school uniform and in all of her huge glory. Jack froze mid step, looking guilty as sin. “Uh, hi Rose.”

“Where were you?” Her tone was harsh. Jack winced internally, _why didn't I tell her something else_. She stood fully straight up and put her fists on her hips, blocking the doorway even more than she usually does with her massive figure. “Well?”

“I had to run an errand”

Rose scoffed, continuing to block the door.

“Can you at least let me in so we can talk in private?”

Rose grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the threshold and the rest of the house. He couldn't struggle against her strength and was led along like a dog on a leash. She pulled him into the living room and then pushed him onto the couch. Before he could get his bearings and protest his treatment Rose had already pressed her questioning. The beginnings of tears formed in the corners of her eyes. “Where were you Jack? Who were you with?”

Sitting on the couch, Jack was absolutely dwarfed by Rose. She stood right at his feet and leaning over him, she dominated his vision. In front was her huge legs leading up to her skirt which he could see partway up. Her wide hips trimmed down into her waspish waist and then hidden by her shirt stretching out over her chest. It was hard to think of a woman's breasts to ever be intimidating, but like many things, Rose made it possible with her mammoth size. She supported herself with her left arm braced against the wall behind the couch, letting her look straight down at her older brother. Jack had to look straight up to meet her gaze. “I told you I had to go pick something up.”

“Who did you go see?” Rose was in the beginnings of hysterics. “Mimi and Eclair said they didn't know where you were either.”

“I was alone, I just told you I wa-”

“Was it that girl I saw you talking to yesterday, the one with black hair?”

“What? No, she wanted to know when the next test was.”

“Then why were you to so close?”

 _Damn it Jack thing of something._ Rose's free hand gripped his shoulder. She looked about ready to cry and her gripped tightened painfully. Then it came to Jack.

“Fine, fine. You got me.” He raised his hands up in surrender. “I was out buying a gift for you. I wanted it to be a secret.”

Rose's grip softened and her face went from near hysterics to surprise. She changed gears so quickly when it came to Jack. She smiled wide, “What did you get me?”

“It's a secret.”

“Onii channnn~” she playfully whined, rocking him around by the shoulder. “Tell me~”

Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled it off his shoulder. He then stood with barely any space separating the two. He had to lean back slightly because of the massive swell of her chest. “Then it won't be a surprise.”

Rose pouted, then grinned mischievously. “Fine, but I have a surprise for you.”

“Really? What?”

Rose pulled Jack into a tight embrace, squeezing his face into her chest. Her giggling made her whole body shake around him. _I should have seen that coming._


	2. Forcefully Soft Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's first foray onto an alternate world finds a Rose who throws her weight around more.

“Run this by me again.”

Lily sighed as Jack asked on what he has to do. It was so simple, but now he was just stalling for time. She could understand his apprehension, but he agreed to all of this. No backing out now.

“Getting cold feet Jack?”

“Yes”

The Secretary shook her head and lightly smiled. At least he was honest. “So you lay down on this chair and we place the neural bridge over your head. Then you drink this sleep inducer and pass out for the next two hours. During that time you will have what will seem like a incredibly vivid dream that you will have absolutely no control over. This will be your alternate self going through his daily life. This will be based around a time frame we select, so it may be in the near future or recent past. We will intercept the neural signals going between the alternate you and the actual you. Despite it only being two hours for you it will be a longer time experienced. When you wake up, you'll be free to leave right away and have an option to take the amnestic. Any questions?”

Jack shook his head and leaned back into the reclined chair. Lily looked like she was almost out of breath from that almost lecture. She held a cup in front of him with a straw in it. “Drink it and we can begin.”

Jack barely tasted the first sip before he was out cold. Lily barked to the scientists, “ARRIVAR, wait no.” Lily shook her head, “ARRIVAL version 2, subject Knight, log 001. Set to phase KB43, time frame is concurrent. Starting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Start!”

* * *

Jack was on his way home from school, carrying a bag from a corner store. It hung heavy with some snacks and candy Rose had asked for him to pick up on the way home. It seemed like a lot, but this was Rose, she could out eat everyone twice over. His pace was fast though, like he was in a rush. Not a few minutes later he was already home. He walked through the door and announced his presence, “Rose I'm home.” There was no immediate reply. Jack walked through the house looking for his sister. “I brought the candy you asked me to get.” He walked into the living room and finally saw her.

“It took you long enough.” Rose's voice was cold. She didn't even look at Jack as she spoke, laying on her side on the couch with her head propped up on her hand. She was still in her school uniform and had not bothered to keep her shoes off the couch. She looked so bored and pissed simultaneously while watching the TV. Jack walked over to set the bag of candies by the end table next to the couch. Rose reached out to grab one of his belt loops and roughly pulled him onto the couch. The same arm then reached around and held him sitting up with her waist behind his back. “Feed them to me.” Her voice dripped with authority. Jack obliged.

He unwrapped one of the many chocolate bars and broke off one of the little cut out sections and reached it out to Rose's face. She didn't react save for opening her mouth. Jack understood and fed the chocolate to her. She snapped her mouth shut the second his fingers were clear. Before he could break off the next piece, Rose simply said, “More” and pulled on the arm around Jack's waist. This continued until what must have been almost a full pound of Chocolate was fed to her.

Rose had barely moved at all the whole time. But now she finally turned her head and eyes to Jack. “So I saw Megan talking to you today.”

Jack froze, cold sweat began to form on his forehead. “She wanted to know something about the class she missed yesterday.”

Rose shifted her whole body, sitting upright on the couch next to her brother. She then hooked an arm over his shoulder. The overwhelming presence made Jack shiver ever so slightly under her gaze. “Is that it?”

Jack nodded, looking straight ahead, not daring to meet the eyes he could feel drilling into his head. She leaned a bit further over him. “I thought I told her not to talk to you.” She roughly pushed him down on the couch and grabbed him face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “I thought I told you not to talk to her.”

“I'm sorry.” he whimpered as Rose straddled his thighs, her body over him like a boulders ready to fall and crush him.

“How many times do I have to tell you! You are mine. You only need me. Not Megan's, not your friends', and not that blond's who is always looking at you in class.” She let her body fall on top of Jack. Had she not been so soft it would have hurt, but it still nearly knocked the wind out of him. With both hands free she cupped his face and brought her own just barely an inch away. He could do nothing if he wanted too. A kiss closed the gap between them. Rose broke it off to speak again.

“You.” another kiss punctuated each word. “Belong. To. Me. Now. You. Say. It.” Jack could do nothing, and resigned himself to her will.

“I belong to you.”

Rose grinned in satisfaction and kissed him again. This one didn't break. She captured his lips and invaded his mouth. She tasted like the chocolate she just ate. The difference in size was all too real even in such a space. Rose's tongue bullied Jack's in its own home, a microcosm of their lives at large. She then pinched Jack's nose shut with one hand, the other moved to hold him by the neck. He gasped into her mouth in surprise. His eyes snapped open to find her mischievously staring into his. He could see the devious smile in them. Jack's lungs began to burn, he needed air. With arms pinned underneath her, he was at her mercy entirely. His struggling was instinctual and ineffective.

She gave him a break as darkness closed in on his vision. Rose inhaled from her nose and exhaled it into Jack's mouth. His body needed it more than anything. He could do nothing but accept the involuntary CPR. Giggling inwardly at her brother's submission, Rose squirmed in delight. _Everything of yours is mine, even the air you breathe._

At diner with their mother, Rose was completely different. She played the whole good innocent girl act so well. Her voice wasn't cold and demanding, but bubbly and cheerful. She seemed like the best and most well behaved child a mother could ask for. Under the table however her legs rested in Jack's lap. Even now she displayed her rule over him. She toyed with him under the table, forcing his legs apart and running her toes along his inside of his thighs. Their mom did not suspect a thing.

Later that night Jack was not sleeping, he couldn't sleep. A bit past midnight now. Their mother would be asleep and it was time. In Just his boxers her tip toed from his room over to Rose's. The door was unlocked and silent when pushed open. Her room was barely illuminated by the amber glow from a lamp by the bed. Rose laid atop her covers reading a book that she propped up with her breasts. All she wore was pink panties and a matching bra covering her bombshell body. Without looking up she closed her book. “Finally my teddy bear is here.” She patted her breasts like a pillow. “Now get up here.”

Jack obliged, climbing onto the bed and over her. Between her powerful legs and thick thighs, over her taught stomach, through the canyon of her cleavage, stopping with his head in the nestled under her chin. Her legs wrapped around his and her arms pulled him close, squeezing him into her body. She hummed in satisfaction and stroked his hair. “You are so good when you need me like this. Just remember to wake me the way I like.”

Jack drifted off to sleep faster and more soundly than he had ever before.

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open to the blinding clinical white of the lab. He could hear the machine winding down and felt the device lift off the top of his head. Sitting up he tried to get his bearings. _Where's Rose. Where am I?_ A second of panic subsided when he remembered what was actually going on. The scientists were giddily running about, their infectious smiles had spread to Lily. “How was it Jack?”

He rubbed his temples as a light headache came. “It worked I guess.” He felt a bit cold now after falling asleep so nicely with Rose. He wondered what she was doing now, his Rose, the real one. Lily walked over to him with a pair of drinks.

“Tea if for any headache and the amnestic if you need it.” Jack took the tea and stared at the thimble sized cup filled with clear pine green liquid in Lily's other outstretched hand. _Should I?_ That version of Rose was quite a handful, but was also so comforting when they went to bed. Still, 'wake me the the way I like' left implications he didn't want to dwell upon.

He mulled his options internally. Remember her out of line behavior but also the warmth of her embrace? Or forget them both? He still felt that lingering chill. He waved the liquid amnesia away.

“So I guess it wasn't too bad then?”

Jack swallowed a mouthful of the lukewarm tea. “No.”

“Will you're fine with a revisit in the future if we need to gain more info”

Jack mulled it over in much less time than before. “Sure, if you need me to.”

Lily nodded, “So what was different?”

Jack looked over to the scientists. They all looked to be distracted by the machine. “Rose was really possessive and uh, in control.”

Lily scribbled on to her notepad. “Increased possessiveness and great propensity for dominant behavior. How much information will have to be scrubbed in the final report and how bad is it?”

Jack rubbed the back of his head, the idea of Lily going through the intimate moments between Rose and himself was kinda embarrassing. “Do you really have to?”

“Yes, I have to.” She didn't seem unhappy at all about having to do this. “So how much do I have to review?”

“A lot of it.”

The Secretary blushed a bit. “And how bad is it?”

“Not really just, um, making out and snuggling.” Jack wanted to just crawl into something and hide. This was too much prying. It felt the same as if his mom was to walk in on them, no, it would be worse. Lily would have the full record of everything.

“That's good, I won't have to change my sheets after I review this.”

Jack piqued up in surprise. “Wait, what?”

“What?”

* * *

Rose lifted the dumbbell with ease, curling up from her thigh to her chin then pressing it above her head with her fully outstretched. She followed the same path down and then repeated on the other side. Mimi and Eclair stood opposed to her, mirroring her movements and making a loose triangle of usually paradoxical sweating muscle and feminine beauty. The three wore clothes that barely contained their expansive bodies. Way over sized sports bras doubled up barely contained heaving chests. Hot pants stretched from thin waists to broad hips. Had they not been in Rose's backyard and anywhere people could see there surely would be a car accident. All three panted heavily, they went all out this workout.

“Whew, that's thirty. Pretty tough with nineties, huh Rose?” Eclair struggled on her last rep and bent down to drop her dumbbells. Rose nodded and did one extra rep, both arms at once. Lifting them all the way above her head and then dropped the two weights. They sank into the grass with muffled thuds.

“Yeah, I'll catch up to Mimi quick.”

Mimi stretched her sore arms, swinging them in circles, “Keep it up and you'll be putting up hundreds too.”

“We'll have to get some heavier weights then.”

“Leave that to me, I'm having my Daddy build us a gym.” Eclair refreshed herself with a mouthful of ice water. “With all the works, you name it it will have it.”

Mimi's and Rose's eyes glittered in excitement, each latching on to Eclair's arms.

“When will it be ready?”

“Will it have a sauna?”

“Two weeks and yes. Plus a pool.” Rose's and Mimi's eyes widened. “Well one of the pools that makes a current to swim against. A full sized pool would be way to big. It's kind of my gift to you two for helping me get this body.”

The two looked to the blond in awe and then shared a cheeky grin. Hands left her arms and went to her tight bottom and enormous breasts. Eclair yelped in surprise at the other girls' assault. Rose kneaded Eclair's chest and Mimi roughly pinched her shapely bottom.

“Ahhhhnnn~” Eclair stifled her moan and pushed the other two away. “Wha- What was that for?” She blushed heavily, trying and failing to regain her composure.

“We're just repaying you in advance.” Mimi pinched playfully pinched Eclair's butt.

“You two are too much sometimes. What If Jack or your Mom saw us?”

Rose smirked, she had this all figured out. “It would be great if Jack saw us being so close and my Mom would say something along the lines of 'It's so nice you and your friends are getting along so well.' And then pretend she saw nothing.”

Eclair could only shake her head at her friends' antics.

* * *

Later that night after diner Jack found himself walking to Rose's door. He couldn't sleep and the experience from earlier in the day was refusing to leave his thoughts. The whole idea of doing this was weird and he felt guilty doing this. He knew it really wasn't Rose or himself, but he still wanted a bit of the closeness he tasted. It wasn't nearly as late and he was much more dressed, but he was still going to her. He knocked on her door. Rose sang out “Come in!” to whoever was knocking. Jack pushed the door open to see a surprised Rose laying in her sleepwear, just pink panties with a lace camisole of the same color giving a bit more modesty.

“What's up? I thought you went to bed?”

Jack tried to find the words and looked down at the carpet. “I though we could hang out for a bit. I couldn't sleep.” Rose smiled and pat the bed next to her. He laid on his back next to her, staring at the ceiling. They laid their close yet apart for a while.

“So what's bothering you?”

“I just felt lonely for some reason.”

Rose's arms snaked around him and pulled close. Her breasts to his back and one leg draped over his. She whispered into his ear. “You'll never be lonely. You have me.”

Jack slept just as good as his other self did that night.


End file.
